The Gauntlet of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Lelouch123
Summary: The War Between Hedgehog and Demons are about to begin. Watch as the epic battle against evil rages on while Sonic gains new allies and has fallen in love with Amy will she be an advantage or be in the way? Find out how Sonic rules in this epic story reve
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy in Town

A Great Challenge

Character Ages

Sonic: 21

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 22

Amy: 18

Cream: 12

Shadow: Unknown

Eggman: Unknown

Raxin: 24

Note: As you can see everyone's age have increased by 6 years from sonic heroes and all who do not like sonamy pairing stories may not want to read but if you like action adventures than you may want to read and if your just a sonic fan than this will suit you.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN Raxin and all other characters not from Sonic. Thank you!!!!!!

Chapter 1

The New Guy in Town

One warm summer evening, Sonic was walking down the sidewalk in Station Square when he spotted some thing at a local TV store with TVs at the window showing the latest news.

It showed a fire orange hedgehog being interviewed by a girl hedgehog news reporter, Sonic as curious as he was by this watches.

"So what's your name and why have you come here," asked the reporter.

"My name is Raxin the hedgehog, and my duties are only for my personal needs and for the good of all intelligent life forms! I am searching for Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic thought to himself about this; why would he be searching for me? What could he use me for? Oh well ill find out if I keep watching.

"So… What's so unique about you and why re you searching for Sonic?" asked the reporter intrigued.

"Well I have some pretty awesome abilities; maybe I could show you sometime, and as for sonic… well need his help for something crucial." Replied Raxin.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here at Station Square, (whispers) here's my number call me, (returns to normal volume) and now back to you." She says as she hands him a slip. "Things are getting interesting" Sonic said as he sped away.

AT TAILS HOUSE

Sonic returned to Tail's house and saw tails working on the X-Tornado as usual. Sonic began to wonder if Tails was ever going to do something with his life, wait of course he will he's a genius!

Suddenly Sonic heard a voice, a voice that he was pleased to hear "Sonic!!!" Yelled a cheerful voice, Sonic turned around and saw a pink hedgehog with a gorgeous smile that nobody could resist, "hey Sonic!" said Amy. "Hey Ames, my your looking beautiful today!" replied Sonic. "Aww Soniiic" said Amy in a cheerful voice, while her face was turning red from blushing. "So, have you heard about this Raxin guy look-in for ya!" she asked cheerfully. "Yeah I heard, just sounds like another weakling asking for my help heh, heh!" sonic said bravely trying to make him sound tougher then he really was. Sonic started thinking about what he was after and why would he need Sonic's help. Then the sound of Amy's voice cut his thinking off "Sonic? Earth to Sonic!!" "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something." Man! Why do those eyes have to be so beautiful " Uh-Uhhh hey Amy' you wanna do something this after noon?" Sonic asked nervously hoping she'd say yes. Amy answered happier then ever before because sonic asked her out for the first time instead of her asking him, "yeah! Sonic it'll be fun, where to?" Then again sonic replied nervously "the local fancy restaurant I guess." Then Amy smiled in great joy at the fact that he wanted to go somewhere fancy. Sonic could see that she was happy so he said " Ill see you there at 8." "Ok" Amy replied "I'm gonna go home and get ready bye!" Sonic moaned in sadness as he left but then thought to himself Man! Why does she turn me on every time I see her?

Then Tails came out of his home workshop. "Hey Sonic!" said Tails happily "I thought I heard Amy, was she here?" Tails then asked suspiciously. "Uh no, no way" Sonic lied, to trick Tails into thinking something else." "Oh ok well I'll just check the cameras and…"Then sonic cut him off "ok, ok she was here but nothing much happened" Then Tails thought as he walked away, we'll see about that.

15 MINUTES LATER

"NOTHING MUCH!?! You got another date scheduled with her? But I thought we were gonna do something tonight…you know Movie Marathon." Tails first said Angry then worried. "Hey cheer up Tails, I never get to be with Amy. You and me can hang out tomorrow what do ya say? Sonic said reassuringly. Then Tails says "Well I guess we can hold it off till…" "Great well I'll see ya later, bye!" Sonic says as he cuts him off leaving him in a cloud of dust. "Tomorrow" Tails finishes discouraged.

Well I hoped you liked it Ill be expecting reviews at any time thanks for reading

Chapter 2 will be out soon!!!!

-Raxinthehedgehog


	2. Chapter 2 The Date of disaster

The Gauntlet of Sonic the hedgehog

Character Ages

Sonic: 21

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 22

Amy: 18

Cream: 12

Shadow: Unknown

Eggman: Unknown

Raxin: 24

Note: As you can see everyone's age have increased by 6 years from sonic heroes and all who do not like sonamy pairing stories may not want to read but if you like action adventures than you may want to read and if your just a sonic fan than this will suit you.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN Raxin and all other characters not from Sonic. Thank you!!!!!!

Chapter 2

The Date of disaster

"I can't wait till she's here!!!" Sonic said excitingly

and yet nervously at the same time,Sonic then thought another night with Amy and this time no disturbances, oh crap there she is... man she looks better then ever what did she do.

Sonic started to gaze at her nonstop "Great night isn't it" she asked Sonic."Yeah... No kiddin" sonic replied while his eyes and mind were stuck on Amy, Man she's awesome!! sonic thought to him self nonstop. Ok, Sonic knock it off!!!! he thought to himself.

"Sonic, we've changed so much throughout these past few years and I've grown so patient..."Sonic cuts Amy off "and I've noticed and to be honest I've also changed i have learned to admit my feelings and focus on life since Eggman hasn't attacked lately, and I understand now that I have a life to make!!"

Then Amy replied in amazement "Sonic, you really mean that ??!!??" \

"Oh, I sure do Ames" Sonic said as he was getting closer to Amy's face.

"Uh... Sonic Your starting to..." "Oh I'm sorry Amy I didn't know what I was thinking... will you please forgive me?" Sonic replied embarrassed and nervously.

"Okay Sonic I forgive you just don't try that stunt again."Amy said angry but with a hint of happiness in her.

Sonic thought to himself, MAN was I soo stupid, Man am i such a Jerk what does she see in me. "Amy I'm really sorry I must be such a jerk to you,I..."

Amy put her finger on Sonic's lips and said "Shh It's okay, I love you no matter what, Because your my Sonic."

"Ames you are so awesome, why couldn't i see that before."Sonic said while thinking of the past.

Then Someone started to approach the table, Sonic looked to the side and saw a fire orange hedgehog approaching the table.

"excuse me but could i borrow your steak sauce?" asked Raxin

"uh,... sure go ahead"Sonic replied nervously.

Then the waiter showed up "what would you like to eat?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah,yeah I'll have the 16 oz. Rib eye steak with a side of a baked potato and chilly fries." Sonic said trying to sound cool.

Amy was surprised at what Sonic chose usually he would buy 2 chilly dogs and thats it, but this time he's acting fancy. "Uh I'll have what he's having"Amy said with a smile and a cheerful attitude.

Then the waiter said "Hey, I know you two you're Sonic and Amy Rose ,omg you two are awesome." and then he left.

"Well that was weired,"Sonic said.

"no kiddin" replied Amy

Then the Fire orange hedgehog came back and said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing that you are Sonic" "Yeah it's me and you must be Raxin."Sonic replied. "Well, good then I need you to come with me, NOW!"

Sonic was angry and confused at the fact that this Raxin guy was making him leave while he was on a date. All of the sudden Amy interrupted Raxin "Now hold on just a minute mister, me and Sonic are on a date you can't just take him and disrupt it!!!". Sonic whispered to Amy "What are you doing?"

Then Raxin said "Then if ya won't come I'll just have to take you, by force!!!"

Then he pointed his hand at Sonic. "Ooo what are ya gonna do push me?" Taunted Sonic bravely.

Then a Fire ball formed in Raxin's hand. "Aw crap!" Sonic said .Then Raxin shot the fireball which sent Sonic flying into the restaurant wall. "Sonic!!!" Amy yelled worryingly as she rushed over to Sonic. Sonic got up having cuts on his left shoulder and right leg "your bleeding Sonic, let me help..."Amy said as she was cut off by Sonic "No, this isn't your fight!!".

Then Sonic got up and charged at Raxin with a spin dash. Sonic found himself hitting a wall and falling down. "Ugh, He's tough, how did he dodge my attack, is he super fast or something?"Sonic said to himself.

Then Raxin took him by the neck and threw him out the large restaurant window. Then he stepped outside and started dragging Sonic away by his foot, then he heard a yell and saw a pink hedgehog in the air yelling and slamming down a hammer. Raxin pointed his hand at her and she instantly froze in mid air.

Then 5 police cars came and surrounded Raxin and the unconscious Sonic. "You have the right to remain silent put you hands up!!" yelled one of them in a microphone. Then Raxin said in anger ,I'll be

back Sonic the hedgehog!!" ,and then disappeared leaving a cloud of dust. Then the police looked around and one said "where'd he go???"

"We need an ambulance here STATT !!!" yelled one of them. Then one came real fast, Amy then fell down and landed on her feet. "oh God Sonic!!! NOOOO!!!!" Amy yelled worried. Then Amy started worrying as she saw Sonic being put on an ambulance bed and being rolled into an ambulance with blood leaking all over his body.

Then one of the police approached Amy "your boyfriend was badly injured, he's being taken to the local hospital, would you like me to take you there?". Amy,as worried as she was said, "yes please!".

WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!?,WHY!?!WHY!?! WHY ?!? I was hoping me and my darling Sonic could have a romantic night together with out any disruptions, OH I hope he's okay !!! Amy worried to herself. Then she got in the police car and they drove away.

Thanks for reading and get ready for the next chapter

Review please and if anyone thinks that the chapters are to short its okay because

I'm planning on having a lot OF CHAPTERS AND I MEAN IT!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Jelousy in the air

Chapter 3

Jealousy in the air

all who do not like sonamy pairing stories may not want to read but if you like action adventures than you may want to read and if your just a sonic fan than this will suit you.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN Raxin and all other characters not from Sonic. Thank you!!!!!!

Amy was waiting in the hallway of the Hospital when the Doctor stepped out of the room.

"Is he gonna be fine, how is he ?!?" she said discouraged and worried.

"He's gonna be fine, you can see him if you want though he is a little light headed." but the doctor was cut off as Amy pushed him out of the way and went in.

Then slowly and quietly she approached Sonic.

"I know that beautiful face anywhere!" Sonic exclaimed excitingly. "Oh, Sonic I was so worried about you,

I'll never leave your side again,Never! I hope your feeling better."

Amy replied excitingly, then a couple of other people stepped in the door.

"Tails,Cream,Rouge,Knuckles,Shadow, Man am I glad to see you guys!"

Sonic tried to get out of the bed but fell down. "Sonic! You shouldn't struggle so much you may hurt yourself."Amy said worried as she helped up Sonic. Sonic looked so happy as he looked at all his friends. " We came right away as soon as we heard you were injured by that strange hedgehog." Tails said eagerly.

Then Amy went right back closer to Sonic. Tails felt angry, for some reason he felt that Sonic was leaving him out of his life and Amy was taking his place.

Then Knuckles said "Hey Sonic your tough you'll get through this old buddy, hey i don't see a scar or nothing." then punching him on the shoulder. "Ah, that HURT!!" Sonic yelled as he grasped it. "Knuckles, Knock it OFF!!!" Amy yelled. "Jeez, I was just playing around." Knuckled responded.

Then Sonic sat up in his bed and said "Hey guys do ya think me and Amy could be alone for a few minutes ?". Then everyone left the room and Amy Hugged Sonic tightly,and he hugged back then Amy asked Sonic with tears going down her face "Sonic ...d-do you love me... with all your heart...?"

Sonic Replied in a humble tone of voice "A-Amy I've never been able to say this before i just didn't have the courage, A-Amy I love you more than the stars in the sky and with all my heart." "Oh Sonikku" She said as she pressed her lips against his and they kissed.

Sonic pulled apart for a bit and asked "Amy did you just...". "I know.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it I..." Sonic put his finger over her lips and said "Its okay Amy I'll always love you."

Then they pulled back together for a passionate kiss while Sonic exploring her mouth.

Outside of the room

Everyone was watching the moment. "Those two were meant for each other, I just wish they'd have fallen in love earlier, then he wouldn't foil egg man's plans or mine."

"That disgusts me, and so do you Rouge!" Shadow said as he smirked. While those two go at one of their pathetic arguments Tails sighs in grief. Knuckles approached Tails and asked "Tails whats up you look down?"

"It's Sonic and Amy, I'm beginning to think that Sonic likes to hang out with her more than me and you." Tails replied sadly and depressed. Then Knuckles responded calmly yet with a hint of anger "Please...Tails, Sonic,Me,and you are best friends and there's nothing Sonic loves more than running and adventure." Tails cut him off saying "except for Amy..."

Then everyone came back into the room and started comforting Sonic. Then a figure came in with a dark cloak on and put his hand over Sonic. Everyone watched speechless as unimaginable power swarmed through Sonic.

"Hey I fell Better now, I can move I can RUN!, Thanks sir who are you?!?" Sonic said Amazed as he hopped up. Then he took off his hood to reveal the Fire colored haired hedgehog. "YOU!!!" yelled Amy and Sonic angry.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened at the restaurant, I was in a hurry you see Sonic your world is in danger,I need your help to defeat this great evil, a Horrifying Demon is approaching and we have to stop him and his army!" Raxin explained

"Interesting..." sonic said as He thought about the opportunity.

Thank u for reading So Sorry that it took so long to make this I was so busy with school and bands and social things well there it was keep waiting for chapter 4! so srry that it took so long.:)


End file.
